Between Two Contractors
by deathwriter8
Summary: Okay so, I read another HeixNovember story that inspired me to start this one! it was fantastic to, and I could never meet the standerds of it, but it got my ideas going so here is the first chap, not long but ya.
1. Chapter 1

He had just finished a mission, nothing big, just a simple assassination of someone who was trying to recover information about the Syndicate that they shouldn't have, nothing Hei couldn't handle. He was on his way back to his apartment room, he had stopped by the normal place at the park to change out of his normally dirtied with blood clothes and back into his normal, white button down shirt and plain blue jeans. He had stuffed his hands into his pockets and wandered his way back to his room, where he took the key out of his pocket and stuck it into the lock on the door, twisting the key and unlocking the door, he walked inside and silently closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it once again before making his way over to the bed on the other side of the complex, laying down onto the bed, and letting out a shallow sigh before he closed his eyes soon having his tiredness take him over and bringing him into a deep sleep.

The next morning the sun rose high and shined brightly into the nearly empty apartment room, filling it with light. The assassin, being awakened by such light, let out a small groan and covered his eyes with his arm, at a lazy attempt to block out the sun and sleep more, which didn't work at all. He soon flung his feet over the side of the bed and let out a yawn and looked about the room for a moment, his expression looking dull and emotionless as his midnight blue eyes scanned the room before getting up onto his feet and walking into the kitchen area, where a small sink and oven sat, along with a normally sized refrigerator, and one empty counter top beside the toaster that sat on the side of it. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few eggs and a loaf of bread that he kept in there to keep fresh, he sliced two pieces off the bread and put them into the toaster that sat on the counter top, then took out a pan from a cupboard nearby and placed it onto the stove, turning it on and letting it heat up a bit before cracking the eggs onto it and scrambling them. After he was done preparing his breakfast, it didn't take long for him to finish it, considering his ability to eat as much, and fast as he pleased.

Soon after he had finished and cleaned the dishes that were used, he changed his clothes into something less wrinkled, considering he fell asleep in his normal clothing, and soon headed out the door for a morning walk, considering he had nothing else to do, since Huang had told him the night before that there would be no missions for the next few days. He made his way down the stairs from his apartment room and walked toward the open wall that surrounded the place, giving the old lady who owned the place one of his genuine bright smiles and a good morning wave before exiting the area, and letting his expression fall back into the emotionless one that usually took its place. Silently he walked, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, considering it was to warm out to wear the green jacket he usually had on and put his hands into, he wandered off into one of the busier parts of town, walking by small shops and restaurants and not many people, considering it was about 9am and most were probably just arriving to their work or school. He didn't like having to mingle or be around others much, so for him it was the perfect time, his raven like hair shined slightly in the morning sun, while his midnight blue eyes seemed almost dead as they stared forward, showing no emotion or shine.

He let his mind wander, thinking about why the Syndicate wasn't going to be throwing the usual amount of missions at them for the next few days, but his thought was cut as he suddenly felt his body collide with another, making him stumble backwards and fall back onto the ground in a seated position, laying his palms onto the pavement to keep himself up right, he shook his head and stared at the figure in front of him, who had his back turned. The figure was clearly male, had short blond hair, a white coat and white pants, then before Hei could even react to say anything or stand up, the figure turned around and looked down at him, his icy blue eyes catching the assassin's attention for a moment, before he plastered on a fake, nervous smile and shook his head.

"O-Oh sorry about bumping into you like that, I guess wasn't watching where I was going…" Before he began to make his way to his feet, the man in front of him held out his hand to help the boy up, he then tilted his head up to look at the man once again, noticing the sincere smile he had.

"It's not a problem at all, my fault for stopping in the middle of the way anyway." He had a British accent and sounded generally calm. The assassin then nodded and took the man's hand, having him hoist the boy back to his feet. Hei then gave the man less of a nervous smile and more of a thankful one.

"Thank you for the help." His voice was soft and had a thankful tone to it, even though he really didn't want the help. "Oh, I'm Li Shengshun; it's nice to meet you." He put his hand back out and kept the smile that was plastered to his face.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shengshun, I am Jack Simon." He gently took the boys hand, giving it a genuine shake and smiling lightly at the raven haired boy.

"And the same to you, Jack-San." He tilted his head a bit to the side, and continued to smile at the man, it was a bit uncommon to see a British around these parts, but he shrugged that off and put his hand back down to his side after their hand shake. "Well, it was nice to meet you, but I should be going now." He gave the man one last smile before turning and waving his hand and walking back in the direction of which he came. The blond man waved back, even if the other boy couldn't see it, and then continued on with his day.

Later on when Hei had made it back to his apartment, he once again unlocked the door, walking inside and closing it again behind him, before making his way back over to the bed and sitting down with his feet planted firmly on the floor, and looking upward at the ceiling. His normally emotionless features soon turning into more of a sorrowful look as he sat in thought for some time, before letting out a deep sigh and laying down onto the bed, still staring upward lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Not very long I know, also stops at an odd place sorta, but just sorta like a cliffy...I guess idk xD More to come soon  
>-<p>

He had just been awakened by the blaring rays of the sun once again, slowly opening his eyes as he sat up and rubbed his forehead, not remembering when he actually ended up falling asleep, but shrugged it off before getting up from his bed and walking over to the kitchen area as usual. He stood for a moment, looking around the room, sighing then opening the front door before walking out and locking it from the outside and making his way back down the stairs as normal, and continued his way back to town for another walk. He walked silently for some time, closing his eyes every so often but making sure to listen to his surroundings, not wanting to bump into another bystander. After some time he had made his way back to the part of town nearby with the small shops and eateries, he inhaled deeply and stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to walk forward, before noticing someone in front of him.  
>"<em>Him again…"<em> He thought as he saw the blond haired British man walking in his direction. He plastered another smile onto his face and waved a hand to the man, who waved back and walked up to the boy.

"Fancy meeting you here again, Shengshun, or does just Li work?" His icy blue eyes looking bright in the sun light as he tilted his head slightly to the side, waiting for his answer.  
>"Li would work just fine, Jack-San." He replied to the older man, or so he assumed to be a few years older than himself.<p>

"Then Li it is." A small smile curled its way to Jack's lips as he patted the boy gently on the head and chuckled.  
>The boy known as "<em>Li<em>" shot a small glare at the man, but quickly changed his expression to more of a dumbfounded look "He-" But before he could finish his sentence, a loud sound of something resembling a growl stopped him from continuing his words. His face turned a light pink color as he let out a nervous laugh, after noticing what the sound was. His stomach. Jack, who was standing in front of him, and giving him an odd look, and let out a laugh as well.

"Sounds like there's a pack of lions nearby." He let out another laugh and smiled at the boy with a sympathetic look, noticing how thin the boy actually was, he thought maybe he didn't have the money for food often.

Hei rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks still a light pink color and smiling nervously "Guess I shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning…" He let out a bit of a comical sigh then shrugged his shoulders.

Jack, still smiling, patted the raven haired boys head once again and spoke calmly "Well, why don't you show me what's a good place to eat around here, and I'll treat you to a nice breakfast there as a reward."

His midnight blue eyes widened as he looked at the man "A-Are you sure? I don't want to seem like a lost cause or anything…C-Cause I'm not, my mind was just full with thoughts this morning and I simply forgot…" Pulling his usual innocent act, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously once again and let out another sigh.

The blond nodded to the boy "I'm positive, I'd like to learn a bit more about you anyway, Li, so this would be the perfect chance."

He blinked and looked at the man for a moment, then nodded his head "Well alright...I don't really know many good places, but I do know a good ramen shop." He grinned and turned away from the man, and started to walk instantly, knowing the blond was following him, considering he could hear footsteps behind him, he thought it a waste to turn around and make sure. After a few minutes of walking, they had made it to the fairly small, yet excellent ramen shop. Hei opened the door, and kept it held open for the British man, who nodded in thanks and walked inside, looking around the small establishment with a rather unenthused look upon his face. After closing the door, the boy looked at the blond Brit, his eyes scanning the facial expressions the man made.  
>"Heh, don't worry its better than it looks, trust me." He shot the man a soft smile before walking to one of the tables and sitting down, laying his arms on the table while he waited for the store owner to come and notice them.<p>

Jack nodded his head at the boy, and followed him to the table, taking the seat across from the boy and sitting down, propping his elbows up on the table, and taking another look around, before he noticed the waiter walking to their table.

"Oh Li! It's nice to see you again, and I see you have a friend with you!" The waiter, also the store owner bowed his head to the man, smiling widely. "Li-Kun here is one of our regular customers."

The British man turned his attention to the raven haired boy, who was smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his head "Like I said…This place is better than it looks."

The waiter let out a laugh and turned back and headed toward the kitchen "I'll just bring out the usual!" He waved his hand to the men before disappearing into the back.

Jack raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side "The usual would be?" His voice was full of curiosity and confusing.

Hei let out a nervous laugh and looked around the room for a moment "Well…You'll see…" He looked back at the blond, and gave him a slight smile before crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair.

"Hmm…Alright." The Brit said, before he leaned forward slightly, and looked at Li "So, Li, I would like to learn a bit more about you, if you wouldn't mind." He gave a soft smile, then raised an eyebrow as his curiosity rose.

Li nodded then began to speak "Well…I'm from China, here as a student. I live alone, I take on part time jobs often. And umm…" He thought for a moment "What _should_ I tell him?" He thought to himself as he looked at the man "Well, what exactly do you want to know?"


End file.
